Wanna Play?
by Raggamuffinz
Summary: Wendy finds some love letters left behind by Dipper and questions him. After a few events the two's relationship becomes awkward. Dipper, being the nervous guy he is around Wendy, has the relationship left in her hands. The question is, does Wendy and Dipper really want to play this game people call Love?
1. Chaos

**This is my **_**first **_**story so go easy on me, guys! I'm open to suggestions and I guess I'll list my two favorite shippings x3. Rwby - Bumblebee Gravity Falls - Wendip (3). Now that that's out of the way, here we go!**

Dipper Pines strolled across the grass, staring into that notebook he had always kept after he found it. In the background his sister, Mabel, was riding around on Waddles. "To victory Waddles!", she screamed, the pig repeatedly walking into a tree. The group were in the forest around the Mystery Shack.

Suddenly Wendy showed up and Dipper slammed his book shut and put it aside, looking up at her. Mabel spun around on Waddles and smiled at Dipper, mouthing out an 'OOOooooo'. Wendy looked over at Dipper and smiled, "Hey Dips"

At the words Dipper froze up and smiled, blushing a little. "Hey Wendy, Gruncle Stan is doing something in the shack and he kicked us out...", Dipper squeaked out. Mabel nodded and yelled over to them, "Dipper, you should try to flir-"

Dipper flailed his arms around and Mabel shut herself up, mouthing out an 'Oooooh.'. Wendy raised a brow, slightly confused, but she learned not to question things that went on in Gravity Falls. She slid down the tree Dipper sat against and was awkwardly close to him but she didn't mind. However Dipper felt completely nervous but he was happy at the same time.

"So Dips, what do you wanna do? I'm bored.", Wendy said, awkwardly resting her head against Dipper's shoulder. She was tired, having stayed up all night because she had found an old package of Smile Dip and ate some.

Dipper nearly fainted but he did his best to keep his consciousness. "Well uh-", he began, only for him to be suddenly snatched by Wendy, who dragged him along. "Let's go for a walk", she said with a smile. Why was Wendy so seemingly playful today? Did she know? Dipper gulped.

The two entered a clearing and Wendy sighed as she turned around and raised up a few folded up papers with one eye brow raised, followed by a cute yet piercing smirk. "So what's this all about?", Wendy asked with a strange tone.

Dipper remembered writing those letters, they were letters to Wendy. Love letters, and she had found them. He began to shake, nervous, embarrassed, and scared all wrapped into one boy. "They're.. letters...", Dipper began, tugging on his hat. Wendy then smiled, bending over to put her face just an inch away from Dipper's. "Letters to who?"

"To.. a friend", Dipper said quickly, looking away nervously as Wendy closed her face in. She put her left hand on his face and turned it so his eyes were forced to look at her. "Want to know something?", she asked, looking nervous herself. Wendy bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Your cute, Dips, you've got a chance.", Wendy said, her face growing red as she gave him an eskimo style kiss followed by a peck on the forehead as she rose up. Suddenly Dipper fell backwards, landing with a thump. Wendy facepalmed and yelled out, "Mabel, Dipper fainted! Help me drag him somewhere!", she said with a sigh followed by a smile as she looked down. Did he really like her that much? It was honestly cute, too cute to be ignored.

Mabel pretty much dragged Dipper towards the shack, laying him down on the grass outside the porch. "Wait Wendy, where'd you get those letters?", Mabel asked, drawing out her grapple-hook gun. "Hand them o-"

Wendy laughed, "I already read them, that's why he fainted", she explained, shrugging as she looked away with a smile and a red face. From the shack came a noise louder then an elephant giving birth, an explosion came out and so did Stan... flying out a window. "Kids! The copy machine went cra-"

"Copy machine? Were you counterf-", Wendy began, Mabel shooting a suspicious face Stan's way. "This isn't the time, the copy machine caught fire! Call whatever that emergency number was!"

"Arrroooo?", Mabel said out loud, not knowing of this mysterious 'emergency number'. Wendy facepalmed and took out her phone, dialing 911.


	2. Thoughts

The cops drove up and put out the fire, their plan consisting four buckets and constant running to the nearby pool.

"Now, explain why we found heaps of cash in there", Sherrif Blubs said with a glare. Stan backed up and turned, running into the cop's car, quickly driving off. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Let's get him, Durland, to the Cop-Mobile!", Blubs yelled, rushing the Deputy to a little girl's bicycle. The two hopped on and sped off after Stan, Blubs in the front pedeling and Durland in the back, waving around a baton.

Mabel and Wendy looked at eachother and laughed a little, then looking down at Dipper. "So you know now? What're you going to do?", Mabel asked, shooting a smirk at Wendy. Wendy looked away and blushed, "I don't know.."

"Do you like D-", Mabel began, putting her hands on her hips. "Just let me think!", Wendy blurted out a little aggressively, she sighed, "Sorry I'm just stressed out". The teenaged girl turned around and went on a walk towards the forest. Mabel shrugged and began playing with Waddles. " , what do you think Wendy will do?", she asked.

"I think she'll fall in love with Dipper", Mabel said again, but with a deeper voice. "Yeah , we gotta make sure this works out for my little bro!"

Wendy was walking around the forest, sighing as she thought. The wind blew against her and her hair flew to the right, suddenly her hat flew off with a strong gust of wind. "Hey!", Wendy yelled, chasing after the hat. She grabbed it right before it would have fell into a puddle and put it back on, sighing in relief. She then got back to thinking.

Did she really want to do this with Dipper? He was younger then her, it would be awkward but age was just a number, right? Wendy sighed and decided to begin walking back.

"Ahhhh!", Mabel yelled, spotting a gnome. "You will be our qu-", it began before Mabel punched it in the face and kicked it repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!", the gnome yelled as it ran away, kicked every so often by Mabel until she punted it away.

"Goal!", Mabel said with a laugh, throwing her hands up in the air. She turned to see Wendy laughing too, and the two exchanged a high five.

"So, what are you going to do with Dipper?", Mabel asked with a raise of her brow. She hoped Wendy would fall in love with him, all her fanfictions would come true.

"I'm still thinking..", Wendy said with a blush, looking down at Dipper.

Still Thinking.


End file.
